My Unintended
by SolaceActor
Summary: My name is Luna. I met Matt Bellamy and my life changed forever. Short and sweet. Rated T for language and perhaps some adult themes. Matt is 28, Chris is 28 and Dom is 29. 2 OC's for Chris and Dom. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this! It will be an on-going story! Enjoy and R&R please!**

I listened to the radio, waiting eagerly for the competition. I always took part in the contest though I never won. "_Well, this week's competition is for 3 lucky people! They will gain 3 backstage passes to the concert of MUSE! Who could believe that? Well, the 3__rd__ person to call in will receive this amazing prize! So get calling!" _said the voice in its permanently happy voice it was in. I gasped and picked up my phone. I waited for 23 seconds and rang in. Apparently, if you wait for approximately 20 seconds, the chance of being 3rd was doubled. I waited and then I heard the people pick up the phone on the radio. "_Hello, who is this?" _I heard from the radio _and my phone!_ I was shocked that I had even managed to get in.

"Uh, my name is Luna Symphony" I stammered. My voice was on the radio as well! My name was silly but I took it as a sign that I was made for music.  
>"<em>Well, what a lovely name! But guess what!" <em>They practically shouted down the phone to me.  
>"WHAT?" I shrieked down the phone. I could hear the people laughing.<br>"_You just won 3 backstage passes and a queue skip to the concert of MUSE! Congratulations!" _They chortled. I literally screamed. I slammed the phone down, ignoring the radio station commenting that I was so excited that I hung up. I ran down stairs and opened the living room door. My best friends and band mates, Harriet and Claudia, were sitting there playing scrabble for god knows why. They stared at me as though I had been dancing the moonwalk while opening and closing an umbrella and eating toast. "FUCKING GUESS WHAT!" I screamed at them.  
>"WHAT?" They shouted simultaneously. I was literally jumping up and down.<br>"I WON 3 BACKSTAGE PASSES AND A QUEUE SKIP TO A CONCERT OF MUSE!" I replied. We all screamed as loud as we could. We danced and danced and we checked the website for the dates. The radio show had failed to mention that it was in Wembley, it was tomorrow and we would get to meet the band and also get a limo there and back if necessary. We continued to dance around. When we finally had dinner and finished prancing about in our underwear, it was 11:39pm. I smiled when I finally got into bed. Tomorrow would be amazing. I had a good feeling about this.

I woke up and yawned. I rose out of my bed, padded downstairs and crossed to the fridge. Opening it, I took out some milk and drank it out of the carton. Almost immediately after, I spat it out. It was sour and I just remembered what was to happen today. I checked the time and I gasped. The concert began in 2 hours. The limo would arrive an hour before. I dashed upstairs, ignoring the milk on the floor, and jumped on my friends. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. They also screamed and hit me round the head. I fell off the bed, rubbing my head. "Ow, I'm trying to help, twits." I grumbled. They rolled their eyes and frowned. "How is that going to help?" They asked curiously. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Idiots! We have the MUSE concert today! The limo is coming in ONE hour! Get the fuck up and get ready!" I hollered. They squealed and bolted to the bathroom. I shook my head and searched my drawers for anything worth wearing. I put my stereo on and, by some weird coincidence, MUSE began to play. I nodded my head to the drums in The Resistance. Once I finally got my clothes on, I ran down and got an apple. "Guys hurry up! You don't need to shower together!" I shouted up the stairs. Obviously, I was joking. Until I heard Claudia distinctly say "See, I told you we didn't need to! Now get your ass out!" My eyes bulged and I decided to ignore it as best I could. "Just hurry up and get your asses downstairs!" I called.

It was roughly 3 minutes until the limo got here and my 'friends' were still up stairs getting ready. I sighed in exasperation. "What is taking you guys so long?" I screamed. I heard really loud footsteps stamp down the stairs and the distinct noise of someone sliding down the bannister. "We were thinking about bringing out own instruments!" Claudia said. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't our concert, guys! We're not going to play anything, okay? Now get your butts outside." I said firmly. I pushed them outside as we waited for the limo. Exactly 2 seconds later, a long white limousine pulled up outside our house. A big man that should be a bouncer rather than a chauffeur came out and opened the door for us. He had a huge smile plastered in his face. "Well, ladies, here's your ride!" He said cheerfully. I grinned at him and thanked him. We all got in and we marvelled at the sheer size of it. There was a sun roof which was my favourite part. It was like a miniature sitting room. The car began to move and I tapped on the mini window separating us from the driver. He opened it. "Excuse me, but may I?" I asked politely, pointing at the sun roof. He laughed a big hearty laugh and nodded. "Sure, do what you want kiddo!" He exclaimed. I immediately loved this guy and opened the sun roof. I poked my head through it and I laughed. I got down and placed a small stool under it. I stood on it and now my waist and below was inside the car. I laughed and called the others up. They squeezed through and we were soon singing to MUSE. And then we saw Wembley. It was huge. I gasped and squealed some more. I never used to squeal unless I was immensely excited. In truth, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait. The limo finally pulled up and we managed to skip the queue after the chauffeur told the security and ticket people who we were and why we could go in. The security officers were really nice as well and they led us in with a smile. We waved to the driver and walked right in.

"Okay, here's the dressing room, we'll have to leave you now. There's some silly punk causing havoc at the ticket stall. We'll see you later." They said kindly and left us. Harriet was positively popping now and she really wanted to knock on that door. "Harriet, if we allow you to knock on the door, you won't just make a noise, you will break the door and we will be banned. So, I shall knock." I said firmly. She sighed in defeat and looked around. I knocked lightly and waited. We heard small noises of footsteps coming towards the door. It opened and standing was there the grinning Dominic Howard. I smiled at him. "Hi, we-" I tried to say but he cut me off already. "You're the girls who won the competition? Nice to meet you! Come in!" He said excitedly. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He winked at me and he led us inside. It was quite big. There were the usual tables but there were also instruments in there, much to my delight. I could see Dom winking at Harriet as well and she blushed and smiled back. "I'm just going to go get the other 2 idiots, okay?" He said happily. I nodded but quickly stepped forwards. "Oh, um, do you think we could… um… maybe play some… instruments?" I asked, carefully. I wasn't usually this confident. Harriet and Claudia were surprised too. He grinned and nodded. "Help yourself! Be right back!" He called as he walked into an additional room. I smiled and sat at the piano. "Girls, grab yourselves an instrument. We're playing Sunburn." I ordered. I began to play the beautiful piano.

"I'm telling you, they're lovely girls! The blonde is quite a looker too." Dom said cheekily. Matt rolled his eyes and his best friend. "So, what are their names?" He asked. Dom frowned and then smiled. "The blonde is called Harriet. She's got really blue eyes and she is quite slim and she's gorgeous. So hands off!" He said jokingly. Matt chuckled. "What about the others?" Chris asked impatiently. Dom shook his head at his friend's lack of patience. "Well, there's a brunette called Claudia. She's thin as well. Her eyes are really deep brown, they're almost black. I think you'd like her, Chris ma boy." He said with a wink and cheesy grin. They both rolled their eyes at the twit and continued to the room where the girls were waiting. "The last one is called Luna. She has black hair, a lot like Matt's. She has silvery eyes as well. She's probably the slimmest out of them all and sounds like she can play piano." Dom resumed describing the winners. Matt stopped. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. "Well, she asked if she could play an instrument, and can't you hear that?" He explained. They stopped to listen and heard the piano of Sunburn. It was exactly the same as Matt's piece. They crept over to the door and opened it very carefully. They could see the girls in there, playing the chorus. Dom's describing was accurate. The one called Harriet was rather pretty. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders in curls. Her blue eyes were concentrating on the drums she was playing. She did look pretty but as Dom had said before, she was 'his'. Matt concentrated on the girl on the bass. Her short spiky brown hair was constantly bobbing up and down. Claudia was her name. Her deep brown eyes were on her fingers, constantly moving on the frets of the bass. Dom smiled at the sight of the pretty girl. She was very attractive. Finally, they looked at the girl on the piano. Well, she was now on the guitar. Her long black hair was in her eyes but she was singing. Her voice was really, very pretty and Matt admired the voice. Her hands glided effortlessly over the frets of the guitar. She put it down and moved her hair out of her eyes. Matt would have gasped if they hadn't been hiding. She was breath taking, to say the least. Her silver eyes were relaxing but they seemed to change to deeper silver when she looked at the piano. The song was drawing to a close. So, the boys of MUSE were gazing at the girls who seemed to be their perfect matches. The song finished. Harriet looked up at the others. "When do you think that Dom will be back with the others?" She asked curiously. The other two shrugged. "No idea. What do you want to do now, Luna?" Claudia asked. Luna stayed still for a moment until a smile broke out on her face. Matt smiled faintly. "How about we play 'Unintended'? I always loved that song." She said dreamily. The other two nodded and began to shift slightly. They had noticed them entering the room silently.

I began to play the acoustic guitar slowly. And I began to sing. It was a beautiful song and I loved it to bits. I got to the chorus and looked at Harriet, waiting for her to come in with the drums. She was too busy looking at the door, just like Claudia. I looked around and saw the band standing in the doorway. My eyes widened. Matt was smiling at me. I smiled back. "You guys were really good! Seriously, are you guys in your own group?" The bassist asked. Claudia answered quickly.  
>"Yes, we are actually." She said while smiling at Chris. He grinned back at her and checked the time.<br>"Guys, we gotta go really soon. Concert begins in 20 minutes." He informed. They nodded and walked around the room, getting stuff. I just sat there in awe. MUSE told us that we were really good. I was jolted back to my senses when Matt spoke to me.  
>"So, you must be Luna. What's your band called?" He asked kindly and smiled at me while grabbing his guitar. I grinned.<br>"We're called Love at Last Sight. But we don't make our own songs. We do covers, hence the reason we know how to play your songs." I said happily. He nodded and sat down opposite me with his guitar in his hands. "So, you know Unintended. That was really good. We heard you play Sunburn as well. You are really talented, you know." He said in his amazing British accent. I blushed a little and smiled at him.  
>"Cheers. We're only starting out at the moment, to be honest." I said a tinge of sadness in my voice.<br>"Well, you'll be able to make your own songs soon. And they'll be brilliant. I'm sure of it." He replied with a reassuring smile. I smiled back. I could act normal around the lead singer, guitarist and pianist of MUSE. That's awesome. "Could you play Unintended for me? I really liked it when you sang that." He said nicely. I blushed slightly and got my hands in the position. As I strummed, I didn't really look at the guitar like I did last time. I knew it off by heart anyway. I was looking at Harriet and Dom getting along so well. I could see that Chris and Claudia got along 'like a house on a fire'. I chuckled and looked at Matt as I sang.

"_You could be my unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You could be the one I'll always love."_ I was a little nervous but he nodded to assure me.

"_You could be the one who listens  
>To my deepest inquisition.<br>You could be the one I'll always love." _It was coming to the chorus and it was pretty high.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before.<em>

_First was the one who challenged  
>All my dreams and all my balance<br>He could never be as good as you." _I changed the 'She' to a 'He' because it's me singing so it was only right.

"_You could be my unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You should be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before<em>

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before.<br>Before you…"_

I managed to keep the really long note! I was pretty happy about it. Matt was still smiling. I hadn't even realised the others were applauding me. I began to blush. Nobody really clapped for me before. I checked my watch and gasped.

"Shit, you guys have 3 minutes until the show starts!" I exclaimed. They all swore and ran to get last minute stuff. I pulled the guitar off and was about to set it down carefully until Matt took it carefully out of my hands, our fingers brushing. (A.N: Sorry, couldn't resist!) "I'm going to need this. I'm gonna perform Unintended." He said softly, his fingers still touching mine. I nodded and smiled. I handed it to him and he thanked me. "Come on love birds, we'll be late!" Dom said impatiently from the doorway. We managed to keep our cool and raised an eyebrow. Dom rolled his eyes and beckoned. "Come on!" He shouted again. Matt smiled at me and put his hand on my back to guide me to the door. We got out and the boys finally got onto the stage. They began to play Feeling Good. I smiled because I loved this song. I watched from the side of the stage as Matt was on the piano and singing into the microphone. My mum used to call him 'Slug-Mouth' since he always put his mouth right on the microphone. I winced at the thought of my mother. _She was a bitch, why are you wincing?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head. I watched them play 7 more songs. I found myself singing along to them a lot. 'I Belong to You' finally finished. Matt stepped up to the microphone at the front and he addressed the crowd. "All right, we'll be right back Wembley! After the 30 minute break, we have a surprise for you!" He called through the microphone. The crowd cheered constantly. I smiled and the band members stepped onto the backstage. I grinned. "You guys were awesome!" I said excitedly. Matt grinned at me. "But, what's the surprise?" I asked curiously. Matt chuckled at my curiosity and tapped his nose. "You'll see Luna." He said cheekily with a wink. I laughed and they went to go and get changed from their clothes. I turned to Harriet. "So, you seem to have hit it off with Dom." I teased. She laughed but hit me on the shoulder.  
>"Shut it, Johnson! We're just friends." She retorted.<br>"For now…" I murmured devilishly. She didn't hear me, thank god. "And you and Chris were doing pretty well, Claudia." I grinned slyly. She rolled her eyes. She didn't get annoyed at my comments, unlike a certain Harriet. It was fun to tease Harriet.  
>"Yeah, what about you, Luna? Hmm? You were getting pretty cosy with Matt." Harriet nearly shouted. She was attempting to gain revenge. Fat chance. I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"Nah, we're not an item or anything. We're just friends. We have the same position in the band and we look pretty similar but that's it. Speaking of similarities, I just noticed we all have some kind comparison with them. Harriet, you look a lot like Dom really. And you both play Drums. And you get immensely hyper when you sugar." I smirked at the last bit. Harriet was blushing profusely. I sniggered. "Claudia, you and Chris are alike in appearances too. You both play bass too. You also rarely talk." I explained. She nodded.  
>"And you look like Matt only as a female. You play piano, guitar and you sing. Plus, you're quite mature but you're a laugh really." Harriet said with a wink. I chortled a little. After 17 more minutes of waiting, Matt and Chris, followed closely by Dom, arrived. They smiled at us and went to the one who looked most like them. Funny how that happens. Matt approached me with a big grin. And then he handed me a guitar. I frowned at it and looked up at him. "What's this for?" I asked him. He smirked at my cluelessness. I peered at my friends and I could see that they were both full of anxiety. Claudia was holding Chris's bass. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "N-no! We've... we've never done a live gig before! We'll mess up! We'll-We'll-." I tried to refuse politely but Matt put his hand over my mouth with a little smile on his face. "You can do it. I know you can. It's Unintended, and you're amazing at that." He said softly. I sighed and looked back at the crowd. They were waiting relatively quietly actually. I put my lips together and sighed. Turning back to Matt, he was smiling but he had his hands as though he was praying and he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Matt Bellamy was giving ME the PUPPY DOG EYES! I could have fainted. I laughed. "Oh all right then! But only cos you looked adorable like that!" I chuckled. He laughed and gave me a caring hug. "Don't worry; I'll be back here, giving you the thumbs up!" He murmured in my ear. I smiled and walked onto the stage, Claudia and Harriet behind me. I walked up to the microphone, my hands shaking. The crowd dumbed down, surprisingly. I cleared my throat. "Um, okay, Matt decided to keep this a secret from us so we're a bit unprepared. Thanks a bunch Matt." I said, slightly glaring at him. The crowd began to laugh and Matt was smiling giddily. Dom elbowed him in the ribs and winked. He rolled his eyes and continued watching me. I turned back to the crowd. "It's a bit of an older MUSE song, but we'll perform 'Unintended' cos you guys are awesome!" I called out. They cheered endlessly. I nodded to the others and they got ready. I took a deep breath and began to play the guitar. It was an acoustic but it had a little microphone kind of thing which made the sound louder. Obviously, it had no amp but you know what I mean. I was sitting on a high stool with the acoustic fitting perfectly on my legs. It was pretty warm for June so I was wearing cropped jeans and a nice fitting blouse. I know that Claudia didn't like dresses or anything of the sort so she was wearing her usual dark jeans and bright tops. It was the same with Harriet really. Her cupboard was filled with the minimum amount of dresses. She did like skirts however. She was wearing a knee-length blue skirt with a white tank top. It finally came to the verses.<p>

"_You could be my Unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens  
>To my deepest inquisitions<br>You could be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before.<em>

_First there was the one who challenged  
>All my dreams and all my balance<br>He could never be as good as you._

_You could be my Unintended  
>Choice to live my life extended<br>You should be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before.<em>

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
>But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before,<br>Before you…"_

The song finally finished after I managed to keep the note again. I grinned as the crowd shouted and cheered. I hopped off my stool and skipped to the microphone. "Thank you very much. We'll hand you back to MUSE whether they like it or not." I said jokingly. I smiled at Matt in the corner and he was clapping, just as the others were. We crossed the stage and we were met by the boys. "You guys were amazing! You need to do more gigs!" Dom exclaimed. Harriet laughed.  
>"Maybe we should all do a song, what do you think guys?" Chris suggested. Claudia smiled.<br>"I, personally, would like that." She said quietly. I was a little confused by Claudia's behaviour. She was usually quite happy and a little loud but sometimes she would be pretty secretive. She was being very quiet all of a sudden. Perhaps it was only Chris.  
>"How about 'Falling Away With You'? It's a nice song." Matt said. I nodded. I had hardly noticed Matt had his arm around my waist. However, when I did, it was all I could think about. They gently led us onto the stage again and the crowd broke up into manic cheers. They were really crazy. I laughed at their reaction. Matt smiled at my being amused. The nice people from backstage brought a second drum kit for Harriet. Claudia and I had a spare bassguitar.  
>"Okay, we're having a small collaboration with the band Love at Last Sight." Matt addressed the audience. I smiled at how relaxed he was. He looked back at me and grinned. I smiled back and tried to concentrate. I had the acoustic so that meant I was opening the song and ending it. I had a microphone too so I was sharing vocals. Matt quickly crossed to me. "So, since you have the acoustic, you're starting us off and playing in the background. You know the song, right?" He explained. I smiled and nodded. He grinned. "Great. Also, you and I are singing the chorus and you'll be singing the second verse alone. Also, do you think you could sing the last verse? I think your voice would be really nice since it's so soft." He complimented. I almost blushed but I just nodded and grinned. "All's good here." I replied. He smiled and gave me a small hug. He waltzed back up to the front. He nodded at me and I began to play the song. The crowd cheered but then began quiet so that they could hear the song properly.<p>

(A.N: This would be too long if I inserted the lyrics as well, so you'll have to imagine it. Sorry.)

The song finished and the crowd were just… too excited. There were people fighting to get over the barricades. My eyebrows rose at the chaos in front of me. "Thank you Wembley! Have a great night!" Matt shouted and I realised that the concert had ended. I guess I could say that we had all become pretty close. I wanted to find out more about Matt. I smiled and waved as Matt led me away again. His arm was around my waist and I had a feeling that he liked to touch me. Obviously, not in that sense but he think he enjoyed contact. I had a feeling that Chris had said something ridiculously funny because the two 'couples' in front of us burst out laughing. I frowned, slightly amused but we went down to the dressing room. Wembley was so big; it would take us a while to get down there. Especially when there's loads of people congratulating them on a great show. There was a fair majority of people who were actually flirting with Matt and I. I was getting a little pissed actually that so many women took an interest in Matt. But, then again, what did I expect? Wait, why am I pissed? _You're not falling for Matt… are you?_ I thought. _You've only known him for barely a day, what are you thinking?_ I sighed when the 54th woman winked at Matt and stroked his arm.  
>"You did amazing, Matt. Why not come over to mine so we can celebrate?" She asked flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes as Matt did.<br>"No, I'm not going to come over to yours tonight, Nancy. I'm planning on spending the night with my band and my friends." He said, managing to erase any anger or irritation from his voice. Nancy pouted.  
>"Maybe your friends can come too. Who are your friends?" She winked. She was really asking for it to be honest. I was growling as quietly as possible.<br>"Actually, my friends consist of Luna, right here, and her band mates. Goodbye Nancy." He said politely and we moved off. I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me. I could hear Nancy gasp a little behind us and she stamped her designer high heels. I rolled my eyes at her reaction. However, it was funny watching the fan girls after they were turned down. My amusement was short lived when a 49th boy walked up to me and winked. "Hey, you were pretty good out there. Mind you, I could probably do better but you were still really good. Wanna come with me? We'll have some dinner, maybe a movie and maybe even some sex. You know, see how it goes?" He said in an annoyingly cocky voice. I half gasped and I glared at the sorry excuse of a man in front of me.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" I exclaimed indignantly. The man looked very surprised and I could tell that Matt was fighting to hold in his laughter. I elbowed him softly because I was now trying not to laugh.  
>"Well, I-I thought y-you might want to grab a bite t-to eat…" He stammered. I shook my head.<br>"No, I mean with your stupid cocky manner. You have the nerve to tell me that you 'could have done better'. AND THEN you actually go as far as to say that you only want to sleep with me. That is an insult to me and everything I live for. So, if I were you, I would turn around and leave." I said dangerously. The man was shocked to say the least. But that was soon replaced with anger. "How dare you!" He shouted at me. He stalked forwards and grabbed my face and kissed my lips with a force that could bruise. I screamed and pushed him off. Matt was furious all of a sudden. He took his arm from my waist and he walked very threateningly towards the idiotic man. "You have just made a very big mistake. I don't want to hurt you. Actually, right now I do. But I'm going to be nice and give you a chance to leave right now. So, I would advise you to go and never speak to Luna like that again." He said in a very low tone it could almost be a growl. The man actually squeaked and ran away. Matt was standing there, breathing deeply. Claudia, Chris, Dom and Harriet had turned and seen the whole thing. I walked timidly up to Matt and laid a caring hand on his shoulder. He looked at me slowly. I gave him a small smile. "Matt, it's okay." I whispered. He gave me a small smile and he put his arm around my waist once more and we set off again.

We were nearly at the dressing room by now. It was just a few more turns. People just wouldn't stop talking to us. Supporting bands were congratulating us, fans were screaming for autographs, makeup artists wanted to check us over etc. Matt had returned to his normal self and he was smiling all the time. Suddenly, all we could hear were deafening screams. It was like an earthquake as we saw a whole load of out of control 'fans' were rampaging towards us. Our eyes widened and we ran as fast as we could. We were pretty fast but Harriet was lagging slightly because she was getting all conscious of her skirt. "Harriet, I told you not to wear a skirt!" Claudia shouted over the noise. There were loads of security guards trying to hold them back but it was getting so out of hand. We were literally 10 metres from the dressing room when we cut off by more fans. The security was pretty faulty for such a massive stadium. We crashed with them and it was getting harder to keep track of everything. Matt grabbed my hand and we fought to get through the crowd. People were clawing at us, trying to get a hug, a kiss, an autograph, a snog or even just a glimpse of us. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my foot and I was pulled down. "Matt!" I screamed. As soon as my hand had left his, he had turned around and he was pulling me out of harm. But when a glass crashed over my head, it was too much. Matt picked me up bridal style and I blacked out.

**Okay, this was really long! It was much longer than I had intended! I hope you like it. R&R!**

**Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. 2 chapters in one day! Woo! I'm proud of myself.**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes groggily. My eyelids fluttered a few times before they fully opened. In front of me was a very handsome face. I had seen it before but where… Oh yes, Matt. How could I have forgotten? Oh yeah, I was hit over the head by some deranged fan. My head was pounding and it had some kind of bandage on it. I peered up at Matt who was peering down at me with worry painted on his face. I smiled and locked eyes with him. He sighed in relief and smiled back. "You feel okay?" He whispered softly. I smiled a little more. I just realised how much I smiled when I was around Matt. Too often really. "Actually, I'm feeeeeeeling goooood." I half said, half sang. It made him chuckle which was what I had aimed to do. "Good to see you still have your un-dying humour." I heard Claudia say sarcastically. "Ha ha, that's very funny Claudia. No seriously, my sides are splitting." I replied in a monotone voice. She smiled anyway and leaned in. "Good to have you back." She mumbled. I smiled at her and nodded. "Is she awake yet?" Harriet screamed from the doorway. The others stepped away and she squealed. "LUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. I braced myself as she raced over to me and literally glomped me. I could scarcely breathe while the others couldn't breathe from laughing. I rolled my eyes and glared. "Guys… little… help… would be… nice…" I mumbled, trying not to lose too much air. Matt smiled and managed to peel Harriet off me. I gasped for breath. "Thank god…" I gasped. Matt winked at me and let her go. She immediately went over to Dom. I smirked. I walked over to Matt and whispered "Just friends, my ass." He laughed. A really big laugh actually. It made me laugh too. Eventually, we were all laughing at nothing. By the end of it, Chris and Claudia were holding their sides, Dom and Harriet were staring at us like we were weird (Which we obviously were) and Matt and I were still clutching each other, barely managing to stay standing. It was too much and our knees buckled and we were on the floor. A few minutes later, I sighed happily. "That was funny." I said. Matt nodded. An awkward silence ensued. "What were you two laughing at?" Chris asked us with an eyebrow raised. I was about to answer when I stopped. "Um… what were we laughing at?" I asked Matt. He frowned trying to remember and then his features became plain again. "I remember!" I said and began to laugh again. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't resist. His laugh was hilarious but just too sexy. _Sexy?_ I froze in laughing. Everyone stared at me. Even Matt stopped. I was too busy battling with my conscious to notice though. _What do you mean 'sexy'?_ My conscious asked me. I hated this thing.  
><em>Um, well… uh… hey, what are you doing back? I thought I told you to leave me alone! Especially after what happened with Harriet's sandwich!<em> I argued.  
><em>Yeah, well, I'm back. Now answer my question, god damn it!<em> It retaliated.  
><em>I'm not having this argument with you. So go away.<em> I thought firmly.  
><em>Fine, but you'll regret it. And I'll be back.<em> It replied as its voice faded away to the back of my mind. I finally snapped out of it. I finally noticed the group were staring at me. "Uh…" I stared back at them, thoroughly freaked out. Claudia was the first to snap out of it. "Don't worry guys. She has arguments with her conscious. She'll just freeze and then she'll get all freaked out when people stare at her." She explained. I frowned at her blunt way of saying that. I sighed and looked down. Dom saved my embarrassment. "Right, who wants to party?" He said in a hyper tone. I laughed at his sheer optimism. "I'm up for it!" Harriet exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Matt and I locked eyes for one moment and we had the same idea. We got up and walked up behind Dom and Harriet while they were too absorbed in their conversation. We smiled evilly at each other and pushed their heads together. Their lips met, thank god, and their eyes widened. We grinned and cheered. They broke away, still staring at each other. They blushed furiously and glared at us. "Why did you do that?" They hollered at us. We just laughed. We just laughed really loudly. "It was so worth it though!" I gasped for breath. We finally stopped, again, and we were going to head out to a little pub in Norfolk. Nothing like a good old beer to let you wind down and relax. We waited for another few hours, just randomly talking about things until we knew we could leave.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'C'!" Dom said for the umpteenth time.  
>"Car." We all said in the same voice. He was genuinely shocked.<br>"How are you getting this right? You can't be psychic!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Because that's all you ever say." I replied in a bored tone. Harriet giggled and put a hand on Dom's hand. "Just ignore the bullies. Go on, pick another one!" She encouraged. I almost killed her then. I just had to make do with kicking her seat. Dom was driving with Harriet in the passenger seat. We were in some kind of Jeep or Range Rover. The seats were like a bus would have, or one of those funny taxis with the seats that look backwards and then there's seats that are looking forwards. Matt and I were in the seats sitting backwards, much to my delight. I loved weird seating arrangements. "What should we do?" I asked eagerly. If sitting here and not doing anything was the extent of what we were to do until we got there, I might kill someone.<br>"Well, what about some music?" Chris suggested. Dom nodded and put in a CD. It was some Stereophonics. 'Stone' I think it was called. It was really good. We just listened to some random shizz for the next half an hour. It was hard to find somewhere with no one knowing who you were. But it was possible. There was a little village called Feltwell (A.N: My hometown.) in Norfolk. It was quite small but it was relatively secluded.

***Half an hour later***

We pulled up outside of the pub and got out. It was called 'The West End'. That seemed like a popular name for entertainment purposes. Surely, it should have been labelled, 'The East End'. It would have made more sense then. But, never mind. Matt put his arm around my shoulder and we went inside. I smiled at the cosiness of the place. It was like the typical pub. Loads of men escaping from work, groups of teenage boys and girls having a laugh and there was even a hen party sitting in the back. We walked up to the bar. "What would you like, Luna?" Matt asked. I pondered but then realised he was buying the drinks. "Uh, you don't have to buy drinks, Matt!" I retorted. He smiled sweetly. "Sure I do. I want a pretty girl to have a nice drink." He said kindly. I really did blush then. I smiled back and said "Fosters beer please." He grinned and ordered the drinks, paying up front. We went and sat in the corner. "Cheers Matt." I thanked him. He gave me a wink and resumed drinking his beer. When he took it away, he had froth on his lip. I giggled, for once in my life. He smiled at my 'giggle'. "What?" He asked, amused.  
>"You have a bit of froth on your upper lip." I said, still chuckling. He took a napkin and wiped his face. "Gone?" He asked. He had looked really cute like that.<br>"Yep." I smiled and he returned it. I was nudged by Claudia.  
>"Look who's getting it <em>on<em>!" She whispered. I glanced at Dom and Harriet and they were sharing a sweet little kiss. I decided I would have an evil plan and humiliate them. "Awwwwwww! Look at them!" I said as sickly sweet as I could muster. We began to laugh and when Matt starts to laugh, I can't stop. We trailed off as we drank our beer. Dom and Harriet did look really sweet though, and for a split moment, I envied them. I shook that thought away and turned to Claudia, who was nudging me again. "Let's go outside. This is really stuffy in here." She said calmly. I nodded. Matt and Chris were just getting up as well. "We'll be right back. We're off to get some drinks." Chris said. We nodded and went out to the front. It was pretty dark actually. It must have been about 10 or 10:30. I never did smoke so I ignored the fags smoking their fags. I chuckled at my lame joke and hugged myself. It wasn't chilly really; it's just that I had forgotten a coat. I turned to Claudia and she smiled. She was smart enough to bring her beer with her. Ah well, I'll go back in soon. We heard a few drunken laughs behind us and we looked at a group of 4 men approaching us. "How ya doin' girlies?" One really drunk man asked us. I stared at him, or rather through him and suddenly wished I had worn more clothing and that Matt was here. Claudia shook her head. "Beat it, wise guys. We ain't lookin' for sex." She said in a Norfolk kind of accent. It was amazing how she could change her accent or personality to suit those she was around. The men were slightly taken aback but they shrugged their shoulders. "Well, who said we were lookin' for it? Maybe we're hunting for it. Maybe need it, huh?" Another drunk said. Only one of them was clinging onto their sobriety but he was falling fast. None of that that guy had made any sense but I knew that if we didn't think of something, we could be assaulted and possibly raped. "Hey, we got boyfriends, ya know. So leave off, eh?" Claudia repeated. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon. They merely laughed and leered at her pathetic attempt to make them go. "And are they gonna stop us? No, they ain't. So why don't you just let us take what we want, and then everything will be just fine." The first one slurred. I knew he was under the influence of drink but I couldn't help but hate this man. "Well, what you want to take isn't for free." I said confidently and kicked him in the knads. He howled in pain and clutched his genitals. The others were shocked that we had been able to do any damage to their 'leader'. Neither Claudia nor I saw the man coming from behind us. He grabbed our arms and pinned them behind our backs. "Now we got ya." He whispered gruffly in our ears. I shivered and I knew there was no saving us now. They dragged us to the back of the car park and began to remove our clothing.

"Hey, Luna and Claudia still aren't back yet?" Matt asked curiously. Harriet shook her head. She knew something wasn't right with her friends. She could tell that Chris and Matt could feel it as well. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that her friends had met their matches as she did. She loved the fact that Matt had been furious when some guy had kissed Luna. She loved how Chris would help Claudia with the bass by putting his hands on hers and gliding them over the frets. They were so sweet and caring towards them and they hadn't even known them for a day yet. It truly was love at first sight. "You two should go check on them. I have a feeling something isn't right." She warned them. They nodded and left without a word. Harriet could do nothing but pray her best friends were all right.

Matt and Chris stepped outside and gazed around for the two girls they knew they were falling for. There wasn't anyone outside except for fags smoking their fags. Matt chuckled at his lame joke and continued searching for them. Only seconds later, he heard a scream. Well, most of the car park must have heard the scream. The smokers were already nervous and quickly entered the pub. Matt peered around, trying to separate silhouette from the darkness. Suddenly, a small movement caught his eyes. He squinted and he saw the distinct shape of a leg lashing out against another's body. He gasped and beckoned to Chris. They both approached cautiously, since they could not see the attackers. "Matt!" He heard a girl from the corner they were facing scream. It was Luna, it had to be. Matt was enraged and he walked in right in. He punched one guy in the face. It hurt his fist like hell but he ignored it. Chris dealt with the man holding down the women while he beat up the additional bastards.

"Matt!" I screamed, praying he was looking for me. _Please hear me; please hear me_ I thought repeatedly. The bastards had ripped my blouse a lot, since they couldn't find the buttons. Claudia was unharmed but I had a few scratches down my face and a split lip. I whimpered in pain when another guy grabbed my face and kissed me with bruising ferocity. All of a sudden I heard some guy get punched. I smiled and I could have sworn I saw Matt's piercing blue eyes. I could feel the grip on my arms loosen and I kicked backwards at the bastard holding me down. He roared in pain and tried to backhand but a silhouette, which I could tell was Chris, kicked him in the gut. He was on the floor in agony and I turned back to where Matt was fighting. Another man was sneaking up on Matt so I launched myself at him. I was basically in a piggy-back position. I hit his head as hard as I could and rammed my fists into his nose. I heard a** CRACK** and I knew his nose was more than broken. He roared and flipped me off his back. He grabbed me and hit me in the gut. I groaned but did not scream. He slapped me across my face and pulled my hair. He was about to kick my leg in but Matt arrived just in time, delivering a horrible blow to the man's temple. He was out cold. I peered around and saw the rest of the men were either unconscious or laying in the floor groaning. I felt a hand caress my face and I looked into Matt's blue eyes. He sighed when he saw my injuries. I smiled faintly and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver and he returned the embrace. "Any time. You just call me and I'll be there." He replied into my ear. That sent chills down my spine and for some reason I loved it. We headed back inside to a worrying Harriet and a hyper Dom. But there's nothing new there.

Chris actually had a holiday home up in Hunstanton so we drove up there in silence. It took about 45 minutes because there was no traffic at this time of night. We got out of the car and I smiled at the sound of the waves. I dashed to the edge of the driveway where there was a clear view of the ocean in all of its beauty. I sighed happily and watched as the moon's reflection shimmered over the calm waves. I sensed a movement beside me and I turned to my right to see Matt looking at the ocean as well. I smiled and returned my gaze to the ocean. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked a rhetorical question really but it was open for answers. I didn't notice Matt look at me and smile. "Yes, you are." He said quietly. I looked down and blushed profusely. Matt smirked and pulled me into an embrace. "Whenever you need me, you call for me, okay?" He said, making sure I know he was always there. I smiled into his chest and nodded. "I will, Mr Bellamy. Now, how about we go inside and get some kind of meal?" I said in a posh voice. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. He pulled me away from the beautiful view and we went inside.

It was like a kind of modern but cosy cottage. It's like those cabins you get in Alaska or in the snowy regions of America. People would view them as romantic log cabins. I shook the random thought out of my head and we sat down. I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I would have gone to open the door until I heard a slurred voice speaking. "Open the door. I'm cold and I need some companionship." I froze and began to shake. Matt noticed and put an arm around me.  
>"It's okay, he won't hurt you. He's convinced his ex-wife lives here." He murmured in my ear. Again, the shivers that went down my spine were shivers of pleasure. What is wrong with me? I nodded and pushed my plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore." I mumbled. Matt gave me a sympathetic look and stood up slowly, taking me with him. "I'm going to take Luna to bed." He said simply and he led me upstairs. He showed me around just in case I should need the bathroom in the night, even though most rooms had an ensuite for no apparent reason. I nodded at all of this, already knowing where I wanted to sleep. He turned back to me. "So, which one do you want to sleep in?" He asked kindly. I smiled at his nurturing tone. "Um, I was hoping… um…" I stammered, suddenly not so sure.<br>"It's okay. Tell me where and you may." He said in the same posh voice I had used. I chuckled and nodded. "Could I… sleep with… you?" I asked timidly. I felt his arms around me and he smiled into my hair. "'Course you can, Luna." He replied. I hugged him back with more enthusiasm. He chuckled and opened a random door. It had an amazing view of the sea and another view of the village and yet another of a… cliff. _Nice,_ I thought. This had to be the best room to sleep in. I grinned at the room and bounced onto the _double_ bed. It was pretty springy. I laughed and dragged Matt up too. We just jumped up and down on the bed for a few minutes until we became too exhausted to even stand. I yawned and decided I couldn't be bothered to get changed. "Goodnight guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. Matt smiled and shouted the same thing. They all shrieked a reply back and we yawned at the same time. We got under the covers and turned off the lamp. It was still dark but the moonlight was shining on Matt's face. I smiled at his face, it looked so… angelic. He was just smiling contently at my face. I didn't know if he could see my face or not. "Can you see me?" I whispered playfully. He smiled and laid his lips on my forehead. "Yes, I can. And the moonlight makes you seem especially pretty." He complimented. He had the loveliest things to say, it was a wonder he was still single. I blushed and snuggled into his chest, demanding for that as pillow rather than the original feather one underneath my head. He chuckled and lay on his back so that I could have his chest. Neither of us could be bothered to get changed so I sighed happily. We both fell asleep, in perfect bliss.

I yawned really loudly and looked up. The sunshine splashed onto Matt's face as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. He was still asleep so I decided I would just watch him until he awoke. His features really were perfect. His hair was always spiked up but it looked like he had bed-head, though I couldn't work out why, since he hadn't moved in the night. I shrugged my shoulders gently and decided to tease him by playing with his facial features. I reached my fingers up slowly and touched his nose. My hands felt so delicate, but that's what an attempted rape does to you. I put my hands through his hair. It was silky soft and there were surprisingly no knots to deal with. I smiled gently. I lowered my hands and decided to see if I could get some more sleep. Little did I know, he had been awake the whole time.

My eyes fluttered open and I was faced with a smiling Matt, contently watching me with a little smile playing upon his face. I frowned but smiled anyway. "What is it?" I asked him. He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing, you'll find out later." He teased. I pouted and used the puppy dog eyes had used on me. He looked so close to budging but he remained secretive. I pouted again. "You're no fun." I said sulkily and dashed to the bathroom. I heard him laugh through the door and I stepped into the shower. The warm water relaxed me and I almost forgot I had the man I was falling for in the room next to me. I turned it off 10 minutes later and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around me, I opened the bathroom door and walked in to the room, failing to ignore Matt on the bed watching me, slightly amused. I gasped suddenly and my towel nearly fell off my body. "I don't have any clothes!" I exclaimed. Matt laughed and sat up. He was in clean clothes so…  
>"Dom called a guy to pick up some stuff. You're clothes are in the drawers at the top." He said, still chuckling away. I rolled my eyes but nodded and opened the drawers. I pulled out the usual clothes and strode over to the bathroom. "Out in a minute." I said shortly. He nodded and laid back down, his hands behind his head.<p>

I came out in some jeans and a normal t-shirt. My wet hair was tied up and I smiled at Matt. "Do you know what the time it is?" I asked, not really listening as I was searching for my MP3 player. He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Um, it's… 5:40pm." He said, obviously surprised. I just nodded. It finally set in. "Wait, 5:40pm?" I repeated. He nodded and grinned at my slow reaction. We had really slept in late. I suppose a concert, an outing to a pub and near sexual assault takes a lot out of you. I sighed and nodded. "You want something to eat?" I asked while leaving the room. Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. He followed me quickly and said "Yeah, I could kill for some Weetabix." He said while stretching. I laughed a short but a happy one. "Come on then, let's get you some Weetabix before poor Dom dies." I replied. He laughed and gave my hand a brief squeeze when we got downstairs. Only Chris was up and he was drinking some orange juice. "Hey, Chris." I said as I walked in. He smiled and nodded since he was still gulping away. Matt entered, stretching again and pulled out some Weetabix from the cupboard. I found some bread and put some in the toaster. Searching the cupboards, I discovered some yummy Nutella. I smiled at the chocolaty spread and set it down by my plate and knife. Soon enough, just as my toast popped, Claudia entered, rubbing her eyes and yawing with a bad case of bed-head. I laughed when I saw her and went back to my delicious toast. After spreading it, I sat next to Matt at the table while Chris and Claudia yammered on about something or other. I smiled and decided to be sneaky. I elbowed Matt softly and he looked at me, his spoon still in his mouth. I chuckled at his cuteness and I pointed at Chris and Claudia. I then made a heart with my hands and made it so that they were both inside of it, too absorbed within their conversation to notice. Matt smirked and tried to hold in his laughter. I was trying but failing. They heard me snigger and they looked at me indignantly. My mouth dropped open. "What?" I asked innocently. They rolled their eyes and crossed over to me. "I'm scared now Matt." I said and I laughed. Claudia came and slapped me across the head and Chris smacked Matt up on the side. "Ouch!" We complained at the same time, while rubbing our heads at the same time. Then they put their hands up into the shape of a heart and I blushed too much. "Stop!" I yelled and ran over and batted their hands down. They laughed.  
>"It's only fair!" Claudia said, now gasping for breath. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled and returned to my toast. Only thing was, it wasn't there. I scowled at Harriet, who was eating my toast next to Dom. She smirked. "Mm, this toast is delicious." She teased. I rolled my eyes. "You ate my toast. I do not forgive a sin like that very quickly. Pray I forgive you, foul beast." I mumbled and they began to laugh. Again. Why do I always make them laugh? Sure, I'm funny but honestly? Ah, never mind. I rolled my eyes again and padded into the living room. It was 6:30. "Guys, let's watch a movie!" I called from the sitting room. They all came in and looked at the DVD's I had in my hand. "I'll get the popcorn." Dom volunteered and a few seconds later, we could hear some popping from the microwave. I smiled at the smell. "Okay so, I think we should watch a horror film!" I said excitedly. They all agreed for once. I looked at all the DVD's and found some that looked promising. "Okay, number one, 'The Orphan'. This is supposed to be awesome. Number two, we have 'Shaun of the Dead'. It's a comedy and it's gory. What more could you want? Number three, we could watch 'Pan's Labyrinth'. It's all in Spanish but its epic! And finally, we have number four, 'Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street'. This is an absolutely awesome film. It's a musical though so…" I trailed off. They would have to decide soon. Matt raised his hand and said "I like the sound of 'The Orphan'. It sounds pretty freaky." He said with a slight edge to his voice. I frowned and then realised he was trying to make it sound creepy. Harriet got scared of horror films so this would be a laugh. Chris voted for 'The Orphan' too, as did Dom. "I voted for 'The Orphan' so I put it in as Dom brought in the popcorn. We all got onto the sofa. The seating arrangements were as followed: Harriet, Dom, Me, Matt, Chris and Claudia. We had a blanket over us and each pair had a bowl of popcorn between them. As we watched the dream, I could feel Harriet shaking from where I was. Dom put his arm around her and she gradually stopped. I smiled at the fact that Dom could make her stop so quickly. It usually took us some time. As Kate popped anti-depressant pills, I couldn't help but feel envious that she had those. I had tried to buy them but the pharmacist was an idiot. But that was back when I had been with my boyfriend. Well, Mickey was out of the picture now so I didn't need to worry about him. I felt Matt's arm around me and I couldn't help but snuggle deeper into his arms. I smiled and his head was leaning on mine. As the movie pressed on, I got more and more agitated. The little girl called Esther was a proper little bitch. (A.N: If you haven't watched 'The Orphan', be prepared for spoilers. I should have warned you earlier. Sorry.) I gasped when she broke her arm so that Jon would be caring towards her. It was disgusting when Esther tried to get into bed with the father so quickly. I shuddered when that happened and Matt tightened his protective arm around me. I gave him a thankful smile and he kissed me gently on the forehead. I was filled with pleasure and I grinned uncontrollably. He chuckled and we resumed watching the film. More than once, our hands met in the popcorn. It was quite romantic actually because our hands would automatically clench together when something dramatic happened. It was when Jon found the sexual and violent UV imaging in Esther's room that my phone decided to ring. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Typical." I murmured and I sat up. Matt chuckled. I went to the kitchen and allowed the call. "Hello?" I asked in a bored tone. The most horrid voice answered. "I demand to know what is going on!" My mother's shrill voice rang through the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "Mum, save it. I don't know what's going on either so if you could just tell me what's up, maybe I'll have the answer." I said as calmly as I could. I practically hear her roll her eyes. "You're just like your father. Rude and ungrateful; that's what you are." She said, hoping to find that that hit a weak spot. It didn't, much to her disappointment. "Oh my god, Mum, just shut up." I whined. Matt walked in and looked at me in a confused way.  
>"What's going on?" He asked. That was all my mother needed.<br>"So, you're with another one, eh? Couldn't keep your damn hands off the men, could ya?" She spat. My jaw clenched and Matt could easily see my Mum was lying. "Mum, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way. It shows you have low self-esteem, flirting obsessions and possibly self-harming." I retorted. She was quiet for one moment until she spoke again.  
>"You and Mickey were slimy users. No wonder you two were together for so long" She growled. I inhaled sharply and had the sudden urge to run to Kentucky and knock the socks off my mother. She continued before I had a chance to reply. "I want answers and I want them now. You better give them to me, bitch, or else." She said as threateningly as she could, which really didn't work.<br>"Well, I'm not even going to ask you about the 'what else' statement because it's going to be a lame-ass threat. You're constantly asking me for answers. Tell me now, _dear_ mother, what's going on?" I said with gritted teeth. Matt was watching me with concern plain upon his face. I smiled faintly at him and then returned to my monotone state. "Well, missy, your father is dead and he has left almost everything to you. Are you happy now?" My 'mother' shrieked down the phone. I froze and time stopped. My father wasn't the best of fathers but he was there for me more than my mother was, that's for sure. I pressed the 'End Call' button and the phone dropped to ground, clattering to a stand-still at Matt's feet. He was still staring at me. He picked up the phone and put it aside. He then crossed over to me and held me in his arms. I realised I was openly sobbing into his chest. "Ssh, it's okay, Luna. Don't worry; it's going to be okay. I promise, we will make it through this." He reassured me. I was beginning to feel better but then I realised he knew about Mickey now. I gasped and began to cry again. He rubbed my back like a massage and continued to comfort me. After a few more hiccups, we went into the living room to Esther shrieking to Kate, "Please, don't let me die, Mummy!"  
>"I'm not your fucking Mother!" Kate screams back and kicks her in the neck, killing her instantly. It made me think of my relationship with my Mother and I shuddered at the thought. "I'm going to take Luna upstairs. She's upset so we won't be back until later, if not then tomorrow." The others nodded and watched as the concerned man and the crying woman ascended the stairs. They really did look like the perfect couple.<p>

We settled down on the bed and Matt his hand under my chin, making me look at him. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked patiently, like a lover would do. I smiled at his concern and gave him a hug. "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said, a little bit happier now. Matt smiled.  
>"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked softly. I sighed and nodded gently. We got changed with our backs to each other and got into bed. We were in the same way we were in last night. I smiled at the memory. "Goodnight, Matt." I whispered and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled into my hair and gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. "Goodnight, Luna." He murmured back. We fell asleep again, knowing it would be okay, eventually.<p>

**So, how is it? R&R please! This one has made me incredibly tired so I'm gonna hit the hay. See ya folks!**

**Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, this one has a bit of a fantasy aspect to it. It has conscious conversations and an unlikely accident. Sorry if I spoiled but it's just to warn you guys If you don't like completely impossible things that happen to just make a chapter worthwhile because the author has writer's block, then leave. That was a mouthful…**

My eyes fluttered ever so slightly and gradually opened. Matt was asleep again. I smiled gently since the sunlight was on his forever handsome face. My fingers wove their selves through his hair. I was still amazed out how soft and silky it was. His hair was always sticking up; no comb could ever tame it. My hands rested on his cheeks and I put my fingers over his eyelids very carefully. They twitched for a moment but remained closed. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. I had my eyes peeking open and I saw Matt waking up. I decided it would be amusing to fake sleep. He looked down at me and smiled faintly. He lifted his hand up and moved a strand of hair out of my face carefully. He caressed my cheek with one hand and wove his other through my hair. I was really trying not to laugh, smile or kiss him. _Ah, kiss him?_ Someone said in my head. I almost growled but I managed to maintain it.  
><em>I told you to go away.<em> I replied.  
><em>Yeah, well, I told you I'd be back. So here I am. Anyways, we're getting off track. You want to kiss Matt?<em> The annoying voice of my conscious reasoned. Matt's hands were still in my hair and they were surprisingly pleasurable. A shiver ran down my spine and I heard Matt chuckle.  
><em>Well, he is handsome…<em> I replied quietly. I pretty much heard my conscious roll its eyes. Well, it had none but you know what I mean.  
><em>Exactly my point. And you're a very pretty girl. So, what's the hold up?<em> It demanded.  
><em>I doubt he likes me back. And I'm kind of waiting for the right time. But it's ridiculous. I've known him for barely 3 days! It's just silly! <em>I retorted.  
><em>Ever heard of a thing called love at first sight? Just because your band name says differently, doesn't mean that you can't have the perfect love. And take a look at Dom and Harriet! They're in love after 1 day! You guys were all made for each other so stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell him how you feel! <em>It commanded. I mentally sighed and focussed on Matt. He was just hugging me right now. I thought up a name for my conscious so that I couldn't refer to it as 'it' anymore.  
><em>I hate it when you're right. And I'm going to call you Crissi. <em>I said simply.  
><em>Shouldn't I get a say in my name?<em> She asked.  
><em>I didn't so too bad. So, your name is Crissi and you are female. Now, I will call you when I need you.<em> I dismissed her. She sighed and left my mind. A voice from reality spoke.  
>"I wish I could say it." Matt whispered into my ear. I shivered again and waited for him to continue. "It's been 3 days and this isn't right. But it isn't wrong either. I'm not even sure if this feeling is real or not." He murmured. I swallowed and clung to his shirt. He pulled me closer. "I will tell you today. I promise." He finished and kissed my forehead gently. I smiled and decided it was time to 'wake up'. My eyelids fluttered and opened, just as before. He looked down at me and grinned. "'Morning, beautiful." He said cheerfully. I grinned and blushed.<br>"Good morning, handsome." I replied. He laughed and sighed happily. "Shall we get up?" I whispered. He nodded and we gently go out of bed. I dashed to my drawers and pulled out some casual stuff. Running to the bathroom, I grabbed my hairbrush. When I was changed and presentable, I exited and found Matt biting his lip. I smiled at his cuteness. I jumped on his back. "You looked so adorable like that!" I exclaimed playfully. He laughed and bit his lip again. I had to resist the urge to kiss him again and instead pecked him on the cheek. "Silly Matt!" I teased. He chuckled again and we went downstairs, me still on his back. We entered the living room and found people were having pizza. "Uh, is that your breakfast?" I asked, unsure if I had the time right. They nodded and offered us some. I smiled and took mine and bit into it. It was Texas BBQ, my favourite. I grinned as the taste refreshed my systems. "So, what are we doing today?" Matt asked with his mouth full of pizza. I giggled and continued to eat. "Well, we're going to the little cinema in the town. There's a special of 'ZombiesFTW' on and hardly anyone are going to watch it." Dom replied with much enthusiasm. I smiled and remembered my reaction I was going to be dragged along to my first zombie movie. That was quite funny, I had to admit. "When does it start?" Claudia asked eagerly. Dom checked his watch and froze. He cleared his throat and bit his lip, looking back up at us. "In 15 minutes." He mumbled. All that I could hear next was Dom getting scolded, people rushing about for things and Matt laughing his head off. And, of course, when Matt laughs I have to laugh too. I burst out into peals of laughter and we were just sitting on the sofa, clutching our stomachs. "Geez Matt, if you didn't laugh so much, I wouldn't be gaining a six pack right now!" I exclaimed, still snickering away. That just made Matt laugh even more. I rolled my eyes and just managed to stop in time for me to brush my teeth. I slid down the wooden bannister right into Matt's arms, which were waiting at the bottom. I raised an eyebrow but giggled and blushed (obviously). He put an arm around me and we got into the Jeep car type thing. I still don't know what it is. We sat in our usual places and we played foot wars this time. Matt and Chris were so damn immature. The foot war turned into a fully-fledged wrestle match in the car. Dom had to stop the car four times to separate them. We finally arrived at the little cinema and we hopped out. Dom left for a few minutes to find a parking space for the car. He returned just as we had bought the tickets. It was like one of those older theatres, with the large sign at the top and one ticket booth at the front. We walked in and marvelled at the sheer size of the food area. It was actually huge. I dragged Matt over to the sweet section and we began to pick the sweets. I smiled and picked a whole load of fizzy cola bottles, fried eggs, strawberry laces and chocolate raisins. Matt chose almost the exact same sweets to me, only changing the chocolate raisins to small peach chewy sweets. They were kind of like wine gums. We paid and met with Dom and Harriet while Chris and Claudia got popcorn. Harriet was carrying quite a few drinks and Dom was holding a whole load of treats like Minstrels, Haribos, M&Ms, that kind of thing. Harriet gave him a small peck on the cheek. "You're like my hero really." She said sweetly. Dom grinned and kissed her back while Matt and I stood there awkwardly. We glanced at each other now and then, which only made us blush more. Finally, Chris and Claudia came back with giant popcorn. It was so quiet in here, it was just unbelievable. We walked down to the screen and walked in, giving our ticket to the man outside. He winked at all of us girls and the boys growled and glared. It was quite funny. I decided to try and ease the tension and hold Matt's hand. He looked at me, slightly surprised but he grinned and held onto mine only tighter. I smiled and we went to the best seats. We were right at the back this time, since different movies have different seating preferences. We were the only ones in there.

"This is going to be so cool." Harriet whispered when the movie was about to start. Dom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and we began to watch. We had a large bag of popcorn between a pair. I glanced at Chris and Claudia out of the corner of my eye. Claudia was blushing and Chris was smiling. I leaned over to whisper to her. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
>"Chris told me that if a certain pretty girl called Claudia was to get scared, she could hold his hand." She said while smiling uncontrollably. I grinned. "Go on, hold his hand and kiss his cheek." I replied. She gasped. "I can't do that! I'm not going out with him!" She whispered hoarsely. I chuckled.<br>"You don't have to be going out with him to do that. Besides, you two were made for each other. Make a move, now! I demand it!" I commanded. She raised an eyebrow but she did as I told her. I watched as she held Chris's hand and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled as he leaned back over and got her on the corner of the lips. They stared at each other for a moment and then moved in for the kill. I elbowed Matt while they were still kissing, and he looked at me with a fried egg halfway into his mouth. I had the sudden urge to put my lips on his and take that little sweet away. I giggled and pointed at the new couple. He sucked the fried egg into his mouth (sadly) and looked at the two bassists. He grinned and did a small wolf whistle. It made them stop unfortunately and look at us. I made sure I was watching the screen. Matt had turned around just in time to eat some popcorn and mask his laughter. They glared at our amazing disguise and went back to kissing. I couldn't hold in my laughter much longer. If Matt laughed, I would too and then it would all be over. The film finally began and we could become serious. I put my hand in the popcorn bag and grabbed a handful, only to meet Matt's hand on the same handful popcorn. We were basically holding hands in a popcorn bag. It was just like what happened in 'The Orphan', only we had done by accident. Matt wasn't letting go though. I looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile while trying to grab the popcorn. He gave a short but sweet laugh and decided to fight me for it. It was really hard actually. Eventually, we settled for half and half. I was just about to eat one of mine until Matt took it out of my hand and popped it into his own mouth. I pouted and looked away from him, to make it look like I was sulking. "Aw, does Luna want her popcorn back?" He asked in a little baby voice. He was joking obviously. I nodded and continued to watch the screen. "Well, here ya go." He said and gave me a bit of popcorn. I frowned. "Open up!" He commanded. I laughed and accidentally opened my mouth. He tossed it in skilfully and I choked a little. "Uh, thanks." I said, still coughing. He smiled and put his arm around me. I smiled but shrieked when a zombie came out of nowhere. Matt grinned and pulled me even closer. We were as close as our seats could allow us, which, in my opinion, was not close enough. I screamed just as my best friends did. Some guy's arm had been bitten off. It was starting to freak me out, a lot. I clasped Matt's hand and he put his head on my hair. "Just look at all the fake parts of the movie. You'll be laughing more than screaming, I promise. And, by the way, you're really cute when you're scared." He murmured in my ear. I so wanted to kiss him right then but instead, my body instinctively shivered and cuddled closer to Matt. I just wanted to be close to him. I just needed contact. I decided to take his advice and look at the fake bits. Well, the blood was slightly orange, that was fake. That man just jumped about 10 foot in the air. The zombies were whispering in the background, which was definitely fake. I was soon laughing at the stupid aspects that they couldn't be bothered to make more realistic. I was still holding Matt's hand and he was still holding me. He was holding me so lightly, as though I was so delicate yet he was holding firmly, as though if anyone were to try and hurt me, they would see it would be no use. I think it was then when I realised I was falling for Matt Bellamy. And I realised I was falling hard. As the final character decided to make out with a zombie in order to turn them normal again, I grimaced and shuddered. Sure, the zombie was their true love but still. They could have killed many people or worse: eaten them. Matt chuckled at my response and sighed slightly when the zombie returned to the original state it had been. The woman looked eerily like me and the man was a lot like Matt. _That's what I call fate._ I sighed mentally. _Hello, Crissi._ I replied.  
><em>How did you know it was me?<em> She whined. I nearly rolled my eyes.  
><em>Oh yeah, cos I have loads of consciouses don't I?<em> I said sarcastically.  
><em>Actually, you probably do.<em> She said shortly. She was such a trial to deal with. _Anyways, I was talking about fate. So, the characters in the movie look a lot like you and Matt. Maybe this is a sign._ She continued. I pictured my face and raised an eyebrow. I heard her huff and I smirked. So she could see images in my head… That could be good and bad. _Hold on one moment, I've got a message from Ben._ I frowned on my imaginary face. I heard her sigh in exasperation. _He's Matt's conscious._ She said simply. I gasped openly by accident. I was glad to see that I had gasped at a death rather than at some silly thing that may have happened. Matt smiled again and continued watching me, though I couldn't see it, I could feel it. _So, you can communicate with other consciouses? _I asked eagerly.  
><em>Yes, but only ones with a person YOU share a bond with.<em> Crissi replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I decided to ignore her tone and continued. _So, could Ben tell you what Matt was saying? _I asked curiously.  
><em>Thinking, dear, not saying.<em> She replied loftily.  
><em>All right then, Miss Pedantic. Be picky. Could Ben tell you what Matt was THINKING?<em> I said with annoyance obvious in my voice.  
><em>Yes, I can. But who said I would tell you?<em> Crissi said slyly. I sighed and thought about a way to bribe her. I could never send her away again. Mm, that would be a hard promise to keep. I could stop talking about the sandwich incident. I thought back to what she had said to Ben and… how she said it! I'm a genius. _Crissi, can I talk to Ben?_ I pleaded. I heard her hesitation.  
><em>You could, but you can't ask about Matt. <em>She answered. I pouted and moved in.  
><em>Actually, I was going to ask him if he knew you loved him. <em>I replied like it wasn't a big thing. I could feel her go red. I smirked and waited. _What are you talking about, I don't love Ben! _She retorted furiously. I sniggered in my head.  
><em>When you said you were getting a message from Ben, you spoke with such… affection in your voice. Crissi, you've been in my head since I was four years old, I know you well enough by now.<em> I explained. She sighed and gave in. _Okay, yeah, I like him. What do you want?_ She said in a defeated tone.  
><em>I want to know what Matt is thinking when I request it. <em>I said without hesitation. She groaned but did not fight it. I heard a slight crackle in my head and then a male spoke. _Hello? Crissi, are you there?_ He asked. He sounded a bit like Matt only with a deeper voice. _Yeah, I'm here. Luna wants to know what Matt is thinking._ She replied, I could almost sense longing in her voice. I realised that Crissi really did like Ben. _Sure thing._ He said and I heard a larger crackle. I heard a little bit of humming and it was 'Unintended'. I frowned but realised that Matt must sing it in his head. But, why exactly would he sing it in his head? _Okay, his most recent thoughts have been of Luna. The song I was humming reminds him of her so he's often singing that in his head._ Ben said as though he had them on a list. I nodded in my head and looked up at Matt as the credits finally started rolling. He was being quiet and he seemed to be fighting himself. I smiled slightly when I realised he must have been talking to Ben. _Crissi, is Ben gone and is he talking to Matt?_ I asked curiously.  
><em>Oh, yeah he is. Why? Does Matt look like he's arguing with himself?<em> She replied.  
><em>Yeah, what are they arguing about?<em> I wondered what was happening.  
><em>You.<em> Was the only word she said before she left to depths of my complicated mind. I frowned. I finally noticed the others were getting up. I smiled at Claudia, who was walking hand in hand with Chris (Who else?). She smiled back and went to chatting to Chris. I had noticed that I hadn't talked to Claudia or Harriet much recently. Well, they do have boyfriends. I never chatted to them much anyways. We only really talked if something amazing happened, band practise or important thing needed to be discussed. I suppose I only called them my 'best friends' because they're the closest thing I have to that. I sighed and resumed walking next to Matt, the only person I could even get close to relating to. He smiled at me and noticed I was troubled. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I sighed. "I'll tell you later." I mumbled back. He nodded and gave me a small sympathetic kiss on the forehead. I grinned and we headed to the car.

I gasped and beckoned to the others. "Guys, look over here!" I shrieked. They came running over without question. Just by the sea side, a theme park was just begging to be used. It looked amazing and I literally jumping up and down. "Come on, come on! Pleeeeaaaase, can we go on it?" I pleaded with them. I turned my puppy dog eyes on and they all gave in almost immediately. I grinned and grabbed Matt by the hand. We raced down the dunes towards it. "We do have money, right?" I called back. He nodded and we approached the ticket salesman. Matt smiled and gave the man some money. "2 adult tickets please." He requested. The man raised an eyebrow but gave us the tickets. He did however wink at me and slap my ass as I walked past. Unfortunately, Matt noticed. He turned around, pretty much fuming, and grabbed the man by the collar. "You touch her again, I'll hurt you. And I will hurt you a lot." He whispered dangerously. The man shook in fear and nodded. Matt dropped him and walked back to me. I gave him a small smile and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you for that. I'm used to it, ya know. Some men think they can get what they want with a little bit of flirting." I explained, hoping to make him feel better. He sighed into my hair.  
>"All the more reason for me to protect you." He murmured. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Any unsuspecting people would think we were a couple. We were holding hands, dancing about, hugging and giving each other kisses. However, it was never on the lips, our dancing was always mucking about and our hugs were only protective ones or appreciative cuddles. I wished it was more than that. I sighed ever so slightly and looked at the map, trying to decide which ride to go on first. The other couples had gone off on their own, leaving me and Matt on our own. I smiled and pointed at the waltzers. They were very fun when you were in a pair because you would slip and slide everywhere. Matt grinned. "Nice choice, my lady." He said in the posh voice I adored. I laughed and dragged him over to them. Luckily for us, it had just finished. It was still quite early so the queue was very short. We waited for about 17 seconds and then we chose a seat. We went with the purple and black one. It didn't have a wheel to turn it manually so they moved around on their own. I grinned as we put the little fastener across the small gap that they call an entrance. I was already laughing and it hadn't even started yet! It began to move very slowly, gradually gaining speed. I was happy to see it was spinning so that meant we would be thrown about quite a bit. It got faster and faster and now Matt and I were pretty much right on top of each other. I was lighter so I was thrown around a lot more, resulting in me practically sitting on him. I ended up straddling his hips. I was a little uncomfortable, since it wasn't the best position to be in on a ride. But it felt… right, like it was supposed to be like that. I shrugged it off and laughed as much as I could. Matt was holding onto me, making sure I didn't fall or anything. It finally began to stop and it grinded to a halt. We came out dizzily and laughing. "That was… so fun!" I breathed heavily. Matt nodded and held his stomach. Laughing was a habit you gained when you were around Matthew Bellamy. "So, where next?" He asked eagerly. I bit my lip and thought. "What about Death Toll?" I suggested. He agreed and we set off. 'Death Toll' was a giant roller coaster that had an almost vertical drop and really high top speed. I grinned as we joined the mediocre queue. It wasn't too bad today. I think it was because it was a work day. After about 6 minutes of waiting, we got on and were strapped in tight. It was one of those rides with chest and shoulder restraints. We were sitting down thankfully. I settled down next to Matt, on the front row and in the middle. Sadly, there was another male on my other side and he seemed to be taking an interest in me. I sighed. <em>Not again<em>, I thought. "Hey gorgeous, you out here alone?" He asked in a voice he probably thought was drop-dead sexy. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "No, I'm not out here alone." I replied as calmly as possible. Matt tensed beside me and gripped my hand. I looked at him and gave him a longer kiss on the cheek. He blushed ever so slightly and leaned in, towards my proper face this time. I had been waiting for this moment since… the moment I met him to be honest. He was so close… but the ride decided to take that moment to start and the boy on my right decided to grab my arm and kiss me instead. _That wasn't the best thing to do. Why the hell did he do that anyway?_ I thought. He had a lot of nerve. I pulled away and glared at him. If these restraints weren't here, I wouldn't be the only yelling at him. I looked back at Matt and he looked about ready to tear him limb from limb. I put a hand on his arm and he sighed and kissed my hand instead. I sighed as well and waited for the ride to be over. I just wanted to kiss him that was all. I didn't even scream on the ride. I barely budged. _Matt must be really angry with me for letting him kiss me._ I thought to myself. As we went down the vertical drop, neither I nor Matt gave any reaction. We sat there, trying to clear our minds and both thinking about what the other was feeling.

The ride finally finished and I was feeling pretty glum. The boy had ruined my kiss and stolen it. He was going to pay for it. I had to really restrain Matt from seriously hurting him. When I had finally dragged him away, I spotted the Ferris wheel. I smiled, that would be romantic. There wouldn't be any interruptions. I tapped Matt on the shoulder and pointed at the Ferris wheel. I was kind of scared because we had hardly talked. He looked at it and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we headed off as soon as we could.

"I've never been on a Ferris wheel." I said, trying to strike up a conversation. He smiled at me.  
>"You don't know what you're missing." He replied simply as the man let us through the small gate. We climbed into the transparent carriage and waited. We were the last people to be on. We got 10 minutes which was good. We slowly ascended and I gasped at the beautiful view we had of the ocean. I sighed and laid my head on Matt's shoulder. He put his head on mine and we waited. Suddenly we stopped. I frowned and looked around. We were halfway up to the top. "Matt, what's going on?" I asked worriedly. He glanced down and the carriage moved up one and stopped. He chuckled at my concern. "They stop it so that the people at the top can get a nice view of the sea. And they need to get people off and on as well." He explained. I nodded and smiled, waiting for us to be at the top. We finally moved slowly upwards. The startling orange hit me hard, and I could hardly believe my luck. The sun was setting over the ocean, the sky was stained orange. "Luna…" I heard Matt whisper. I turned to him and he was just gazing at me. "Yes?" I answered. He smiled.<br>"Can I… kiss you?" He asked warily. I smiled a genuine smile.  
>"Do what you want, I'm yours." I murmured. He chuckled softly and leaned forwards. I leaned in and our lips barely brushed when the Ferris wheel made the strangest of noises. I frowned and we both looked down. I leaned forwards to see through the plastic. It obviously wasn't well made, as the floor dropped out. I was pretty much standing on it at the time, so I slipped. I screamed as my body fell through the gap. My arms were flailing, looking for anything to hold onto. They found a bar and they latched onto it. "Matt!" I called. He was torn between climbing down to get me or to reach his hand down and hoist me to safety. He growled in frustration and began to lower himself through the gap. The crowd below began to scream as my grip loosened on the bar. I was holding on by one hand now. Matt managed to manoeuvre himself around the poles jutting out in awkward directions. He eventually got to me and he pulled me up so we were kind of sitting on the bar. He hugged me close. "I'm so sorry, I should have caught you and I should have-." He tried to apologise. I put my finger to his lips and smiled. "No need to apologise. I still have you." I whispered. He smiled and we reached up for the carriage. We barely managed to get inside when it started moving again. We were sitting right up on the seat and I was holding onto Matt. When we got out, the First Aid team wanted to check us over but we dismissed them and left. Matt lured me away from the horrified crowd. "So, are you still mine?" He murmured in my ear. I shivered with anticipation and nodded. He smirked into my hair. "Good, cos I'm going to kiss you right now." He whispered. I smiled.<br>"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied, looking at him right in the eye. He stared into mine and I began to get lost in his ice blue eyes. That disappeared when I felt his warm lips upon mine. I smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer. His arms wound themselves around my waist and my hands worked themselves into his hair. He licked my lips very slowly and I gave him entrance. It was… perfect. It had to be love at first sight, Crissi was right! I smiled into the bliss and only got more ferocious. We had to part soon otherwise we wouldn't live to see another kiss. This was just… heaven. We finally pulled away from each other. We didn't pant because that would kind of ruin the moment. We merely stared into each other's eyes. I carefully examined his face, his perfect face. "I didn't tell you that when you were… well, _fondling_ my face, I was awake." I whispered gently. He chuckled quietly. "I was awake when you did the same to me as well." He murmured into my ear. I shivered at the sheer pleasure he gave me. "I always shiver when you whisper in my ear." I mumbled. He smiled and nodded. "I know. That's usually why I do it." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back in for another kiss. Thankfully, no one was hurt. In the accident obviously. Our kisses aren't that violent. We walked away from the incident, hand in hand, as though nothing had happened. We searched for the other 2 couples but to no avail. I shrugged and pulled Matt towards the candy floss stall. I was filled with complete delight when I saw the sugary sweetness being made. I grinned and paid the man inside of the little stall. He smiled and winked at me. I was really beginning to get irritated by now; I'm not even that attractive. I groaned as Matt growled at him. He put an arm around me and nuzzled into my hair. I sighed and hugged him back. "Don't worry about it, Matt. They'll get over it sooner or later." I murmured. He groaned and just hugged me tighter. I gripped him as best as I could with a large bag of candyfloss in my hand. We gave the man 50p short than what we should have done, because that's how bad we were. We walked away and ignored his indignant shouts. Life couldn't get much better than this.

**So… there you have it. The Ferris Wheel incident didn't really need to happen but I felt it made a little more suspense. I'm making a story for as well so you may want to check that out a little later. I'll let you all know what my username is as soon as I remember it! Anywho, cheers folks. Peace out.**

**Luna**


End file.
